


15年情人节贺文四卡《让我们烧烧烧～☆》贺文整理

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 情人节来了，四代目和朔茂跑到现世来，看看卡卡西。
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 1





	15年情人节贺文四卡《让我们烧烧烧～☆》贺文整理

《让我们烧烧烧～☆ 》

和平时期就是有和平时期的好处，情人节放假也是最近才知道的，反正这一天对于没有情人的自己也是充满泪与恨的一天，卡卡西抬头看了看自己走到的这个莫名其妙的地方。

啊……木叶的火把和汽油今天都销售一空了啊……来晚了呢【划掉】

卡卡西走在热闹的街上，总觉得这种自己和欢乐的氛围显得格格不入的来着。

没有情人的情人节该怎么过啊……卡卡西苦恼的提着从街口买回来的秋刀鱼往上忍宿舍走。不过说来真是热闹啊，明明明天才是情人节居然今天就有这么多对情侣来逛街，人多得有点吓人了啊。卡卡西腹诽着难得脚踏实地走回宿舍，相较于街市的热闹上忍宿舍就冷清到有些萧条了，也对，忍者也是可以约会的嘛。

虽然对这种事看得很开，但是还是有种心累的感觉。卡卡西拿出钥匙开锁时有些不负责任的想，大概没有人会带着女朋友来宿舍吧，毕竟隔音效果很不好嘛。

然后他打开门，“我回来了。”

黑暗。门被关上，灯亮。

卡卡西决定明天打死也不会出去看那些人秀幸福，毕竟今天没抢到火把和汽油。

“诶~岳父大人，卡卡……卡卡西回来哦。请不要拽着我啦!”金发的某人想要飘向玄关但是明显被什么东西拽住，或者是被卡住了身子。

“不要叫岳父大人要叫朔茂前辈!”话音未落半空中又浮现出一个银色头发的男人，“你是要吓到他吗。水门。”

“抱歉，不小心激动了一下”被叫做水门的金发男子整了整被拽皱的火影服，“岳父大人可以先放开我吗……要被勒死了……”

朔茂叹了口气“都说了要叫朔茂前辈，水门你怎么还没记住。都死了多少年的人了，怎么还长不大……”

废话啊!都死了还怎么长得大啊!本来好好的师生年上变成了师生年下你以为我愿意啊!摔!

当然，此上的话水门只是想想而已。当然不能说给面前的人听，说了以后“女”婿之位不保，水门是谁?是那个可以和腐女死神谈条件的人!区区岳父大人怎么能搞不定?!

“卡卡西完全没有看见我们就走过去了，朔茂前辈。”转移话题技能get√水门庆幸于自己的机智。

“因为是鬼啊……”朔茂叹了口气，看着宝贝儿子走进家中，对着除两个鬼之外完全没有其他同类的家里叫着“我回来了。”的时候心里只有自责，怎么可以这么早离开呢，这么可以让他自己长大呢？虽然死前把他托付给了某人，但是某人好像真-是-一-点-也-不-给-力-啊-，所以说我是叫你照顾我儿子，不是叫你泡，呸!不是叫你养成我儿子啊!妈蛋，我也好想养成小卡卡啊，当年拉么萌的一小团就被这货给糟蹋了，真!是!好!不!爽!啊!好想杀掉啊好想杀掉啊好想杀掉啊好想杀掉啊好想杀掉啊……×N

朔茂前辈的杀气外露了，好恐怖，要被勒死了……水门表示有一个儿控属性的岳父真是太够呛了……

欢迎回来

刚才好像听见了什么，是幻听吗？卡卡西没有在意决定去洗个澡然后睡过整个情人节，毕竟为了今天的假期好多忍者的任务都往前调了，顺带着自己的任务也被调整，那到没什么，最主要的是纲手大人说着什么“反正你也没有女朋友，再多出几个任务也没关系的”然后把各种任务丢过来，真是累死了……心好累……

这边的银发学生又在愣神，而这边的战争已经开始升级，吃亏的肯定是某位金发火影，坚决实行岳父大人即是神，卡卡即是天的原则。单方面被虐的水门感觉真是委屈，又不能还手真是憋屈。

咦，朔茂前辈居然不掐了真是稀奇，水门刚抬起头就感觉有什么热乎乎的红色的液体滴在脸上，\\\\\卡卡卡卡卡卡西!!就算家里没人也不要在卧室里换衣服啊啊啊啊……可不可以替我们这些鬼着想一下啊啊啊啊!

“啊，朔茂前辈，不要捂我眼睛……”“水门，我死的好值……”“啊啊啊！岳父……啊不，朔茂前辈!不要晕过去啊!啊，噗……我死也很值……”

旗木朔茂扑街×2

波风水门扑街×2

正在换衣服的卡卡西总觉得有什么响声但仔细听时又什么也听不见，不由得颤了一下，今天的屋子好像比平时冷好多啊……

小卡卡去洗澡了，那么说小卡卡是裸着的，小卡卡现在的身材一定很棒，要是可以和小卡卡一起洗就更好了，还可以做一些有益身体健康的运动。

理想很丰满现实很骨感波风水门现在感受的是真真切切，无论是背后浴室的门还是来自这间屋子里的另一位银发男人锐利的视线都叫他如坐针毡，如果面前这个人没有时不时露出，我好想进去又不能叫你小子占便宜的神情那就更有威慑力了。所以说儿控真可怕，珍爱生命远离儿控。

“所以朔茂前辈为什么要在今天到上面来啊。”为什么要打扰情人啊!

“是分剧情，在情人节这种特定的时间给予陪伴，可以大大加强好感度。”

“居然还是养成啊啊啊啊!”只能说不愧是父子脱线的地方都一样啊，原来还想着小卡卡这么聪明怎么会情商低且脱线呢，源头在这啊。

卡卡西擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候被冷风拍了一下，然后就隐约听见重物落地的声音，而四周确实是没有什么人，硬要说的话是整栋楼都没有什么人，这么想似乎有些恐怖片的感觉，银发上忍颤了颤打了个喷嚏，决定赶紧穿衣服睡觉。

此外。  
旗木朔茂扑街×3  
波风水门扑街×3

小卡卡要睡觉了，但还没做有爱的运动小卡卡怎么可以睡觉呢，可是岳父大人占据了卡卡的右边，看来只能占据左边了。

波风水门扑街×4  
等等，怎么突然就扑街了?!  
。 波风水门扑街×5  
波风水门扑街×6  
。。。。。。

事实证明，儿控的岳父大人不能惹。否则等待你的是血与痛的教训。

水门:QAQ地板好凉。

卡卡西:呜，总感觉右边好冷……  
朔茂:这一辈子真是值了。【儿控属性max】【幸福指数max】

头疼。

卡卡西醒来的第一感觉，头非常的痛，大概是着凉了，。

然后卡卡西第二感觉是，居然还是没有睡过情人节啊，天还是亮的呢。

最后，卡卡西的第三感觉是，啊嘞，飘在我面前这个满眼泪花的人是谁?!啊嘞，他旁边那个金闪闪的是啥球?!

然后……

妈蛋啊!见到鬼了啊啊啊啊!!!

“啊卡卡……西……你还好不!?”金闪闪的某物吓坏了，连忙飘到吓傻的某人身边，关心顺便吃吃豆腐……然后就被银白的某物拍走了。

“好痛啊!啊……岳父大人……”金毛有些委屈的窝在旁边的墙角。

“不要叫我岳父大人，要叫我朔茂前辈啊!”银白色的某物怒了，卡卡西显然还不在状态，果然是还没睡醒哦。“所以说等一下，不要这么快就爬回被窝啦！老师好伤心啊……”金闪闪的某物将已经窝回被子里，并且已经闭上眼开始睡觉的某人拖出被窝，最后被怒发冲冠的银发阿飘一巴掌扇飞，可怜兮兮的蹲在墙角抱膝画圈圈。

卡卡西生命中很重要的两个人，一个是造成卡卡西死鱼眼并且傲娇的罪魁祸首，一个是给傲娇续费然后让他的死鱼眼更死鱼眼的人。

现在这两个人都在他面前。而且这俩一个比一个死的久，所以说果然是见到鬼了啊。卡卡西比自己想象中的要镇定，“父亲和老师是来过情人节的吗。”

“才不是你想象的那样!居然开始结火遁术的印了，老师父亲，很伤心啊QAQ”

“哦，不是来过情人节的啊”卡卡西笑了笑，无比淡定的起身来烧水，“那是来和我一起来烧的吗？”

嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤，在我们不在的时候学生儿子到底加入了什么奇怪的组织啊…好危险啊喂…

“哦对，突然想起来你们好像已经脱团了啊……所以说是想感受一下被烧的感觉吗？什么人间烧烧烧一日游什么的……”

卡卡笑的好开心好恐怖啊喂！话说人间烧烧烧一日游是什么鬼，两团难得的动作统一的后退一大步。

“怎么都离我这么远?”卡卡西将茶杯拿了出来，“可以喝茶吗？”

“好像是可以的。”水门先一步坐下，然后是朔茂。

“那就先喝茶然后再去烧吧。”卡卡西笑了笑将热水缓缓的导入杯中。

“好啊好啊……”等等!刚刚卡卡是不是说了什么不得了的话?!

果然卡卡儿子在自己看不到的地方成长到自己所不能及的地方了啊。

重新做好的卡卡西默默叹了口气“父亲和老师今天来是要干什么呢。”

看学生儿子变得正经了，水门和朔茂也稍稍正经下来，端着茶杯轻抿，“其实也没什么事，就是下边放假，我们也没什么事就上来看看。”

“下面情人节也放假啊。”卡卡西感觉自己真是被历练出来了，“可是老师你不是和黑九喇嘛纠缠在死神的肚子了吗。”

“啊……那个啊，死神说要陪男朋友，然后小九就生气了呢，”水门和了口茶“大概现在还在互烧呢。”

“原来如此，团员都波及到那里了。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，果然儿大不中留，居然只顾着和水门说话都忘记辛苦养成你的父亲了!果然只养了六年所以忘记了吗……QAQ

“那父亲不去陪母亲为什么要到这边来呢。”

“啊……那个是因为……因为你妈妈啊，她说“阿娜达~烧烧烧好有趣~现在我就要去入团了哦~就算阿娜达拦着我也不可以哦~要是阿娜达寂寞的话就去找小卡卡吧~”以上”

“嗯，烧烧烧的确很有趣。”

原来重点在这里啊……水门感觉自己越来越不能理解卡卡的心思了，为了挽回他俩的爱，应该做些什么了的时候到了。于是金发男子飘到银发学生身边，用自己认为最温柔的声音说“小卡卡。”

卡卡西闻声看向金发碧眼的年轻火影“老师是准备好被烧了吗？”

“小卡卡我们可不可以先不聊烧烧烧的问题”水门抓住某人正在结印的爪子放到胸前，“我其实……噗!”

波风水门扑街×7

“他其实什么事都没有，就是需要把爪子剁了而已。”旗木朔茂收回将金闪闪拍在墙上的手淡定的坐下继续喝茶，如果忽略他刚刚偷偷放在桌子上的一盒巧克力的话。

不愧是四代火影，不出两秒满血复活，欢快且逗比的拿着另一盒巧克力靠近过来“小卡卡~这是为师送的情人节礼物哦~只要小卡卡别忘了把自己送给……噗……”

波风水门扑街×8  
“送给……w”  
波风水门扑街×9  
“w”×10×n  
“送给我!噗!”

这俩是谁啊，我怎么不认识啊，卡卡西扶额，觉得在不阻止一下整个情人节就要过去了，于是他站起身，“总之谢谢老师和父亲的友情巧克力。”见两鬼的注意力被吸引到自己这里卡卡西才站起身来走到玄关，“我想下次见面也不知道会是在什么时候，干脆现在就回礼吧，我是想这么说但是完全没有准备礼物，所以……”银发上忍笑着拉开了门，没有门的阻挡，巧克力山轰然倒塌，“父亲和老师就随便挑一个吧。”

空白圈圈眼的两鬼觉得，担心学生儿子收不到巧克力的这种想法真是傻爆了!最应该担心的是学生儿子跟别人跑了吧!!!!

卡卡西睁开眼，视线里的是暗色的天花板，头已经不是那么疼了，门好好的关着，果然是场梦吗，卡卡西坐起身，窗外的天空已经泛起鱼肚白，终于是睡过了整个情人节还真是让人心情愉悦啊。

屋子里一片漆黑，不过眼睛已经适应了，也没什么问题，卡卡西不想开灯，决定在床上坐一会再起来，据说在半梦半醒之间是可以续梦的，但卡卡西现在清醒的很，清醒到不能再清醒的知道刚刚是个梦。

然后他站起身来准备去看看带土和琳还有……穿好了忍装，才想起来忍具包被落在了茶几上，于是折回去拿。

你说什么样的执念才会让人看到幻觉呢。

卡卡西拿起忍具包旁边的包装精美的巧克力盒。

情人节快乐哦☆  
papa和老师留。  
ーーーーーーーーENDーーーーー


End file.
